Deepest Affections To My Master
by Glorious Burden
Summary: The bookworm comes to spend a night with her prodigy mage. Feeling somehow confident, she then consummate her love for him after all this time. NegixNodoka lemon. No flames pls, R&R.


**Deepest Affections To My Master**

_It's time for me to go and make another NegixNodoka lemon because I want to. I know NegixNodoka is popular and is seen as an obvious and known, sometimes clichéd couple and I tend to do unusual couplings, I feel the urge to make another one. They're a cute couple anyway and doing this is a nice getaway from all the action from the latest manga chapters. And don't think I'm complaining here, let me put my point across here as usual so they'll know my intentions and such._

_To those who think my first NegixNodoka sucks, you got it wrong. However looking back at it, there's indeed grammatical and multiple errors, I wasn't yet an experienced writer and I admit that I sort of rushed it since my mind was flooded with ideas at that time. However I've done what I could and it seems no other wants to make NegixNodoka lemons and it's a first try before anyone else could I think. Sometimes, I admit being caught up doing this, so pardon me for any errors or some sort of repeats. I guess this is my writing style._

_Also to those who think I switched past and present tenses a lot, well pardon and excuse me. It's not like Microsoft Word had helped me on that. Let's face it, nobody's a perfect writer and I think on my own terms while still making the fic as good as possible. Just saying to let you know._

_This is one is for those NegixNodoka fans too. Too bad not others are willing to make a NegixNodoka lemon of their own, nor other couples as well, its sadly just your typical NegixAsuna stuff. Am I the only author willing to make these kinds because others are unwilling, lazy (no offense) or can't have the ideas or motivation? I hope I don't get to be the only person making this, me pigeonholing myself into this, but I also want to inspire others if I can._

_Just to inform you, Nodoka isn't OOC; seeing her mature, becoming brave and possibly daring in the recent Negima manga chapters, perhaps she can be a little grown up based from that. Don't think Negi is like a "pimp"; this is a harem anime, don't forget. _

_The setting is as usual at Eva's resort. It seems that it has become a standard for the setting of my stories, but who knows when I'll do another location for the setting, like at Ayaka's resort for example. Hope you can like this lemon fic of mine._

_Negi = 15  
__Nodoka = 19_

Nodoka is simply in a civilian's outfit, a simple one-piece slightly white dress. Negi feels slightly tired, not from the training as that comes later, but from work, whether it's something from Mahora or other matters. He then lay at his bed, wanting to lie down and maybe sleep for tomorrow. Nodoka gently lies beside him. Nodoka felt enormous amounts of the urge growing. After all the experiences they've been together with the rest of their friends and fellow ministras, she witnesses him mature than what a normal boy could, she can't help but fall in-love with him more than ever. She knows Negi too has plenty of drama in his life, perhaps too she can help him just like Konoka, Ayaka and few others had.

"Nodoka you ready to sleep?" he asked to her. "Master?" she muttered. Negi is intrigued and can tell she's going to say something. "Negi, there's something...that I...I wanna say to you." she stumbled slowly, trying to get some words out as she felt her cheeks burning. "Is there something you want Nodoka? Is there something I can do?" Negi kindly asked. Nodoka thought all about it and figured now would be a good time while she still has a chance.

Negi is prompted to sit up to face her. Her cheeks burn slightly more, but she's forgetting her flushed state as she's now compelled to reveal her deepest affections. "Negi, we know I said that I love you long ago and it's clear that I'm deeply in-love with you...but I want to prove it. I want to show my feelings...I can't hide them anymore." she said it out. "Nodoka..." Negi is a bit struck from her words but knows what to make of it; having heard some of his girls confessing to him, sometimes he can expect it and knew what may come next. "So then, what you intending to do?" he asked to her. The answer comes soon as she approaches Negi, her lips move towards his own, the lips she had come to know and feel. Negi knew where this will lead to and waits a possible inevitable kiss.

With much needed nerve, Nodoka moved forward more to now reach his lips and give him a kiss. She closed her eyes to feel the wonders of kissing actually while Negi's own eyes remain open. Negi had experienced kissing before from a lot of his incredible ladies, so this is nothing new yet it feels a good magical feel to it. The prodigy mage soon responds to the kiss and closes his eyes. Nodoka smiled inwardly, feeling Negi kissing her back. She loves the feel of his lips against hers and to have a romantic kiss that is different from a pactio kiss. Negi's arms soon go around Nodoka to hold her, making Nodoka embrace back lovingly. Feeling her weight, Negi falls back to the bed, both continually kissing one another. Both coincidently opened their mouths, allowing their tongues to dance and duel together.

As they near low on air, they broke up their kiss. Nodoka looks down on her loving crush and wants more on this feel. She's confident in this, their adventures made her grow braver, perhaps a little more daring. "Sensei, you can make love to me." she said down at him. Negi felt a bit surprised; Negi knew Nodoka has grown up, and never before he would see her wanting to do this. She's maturing after all their adventures, so perhaps it is to be somewhat expected. "Are you absolutely certain?" Negi asked. "Yes master." Nodoka simply responds, her expression meant her choice is final. 'Haruna gave me pills after all' she thought. Negi gets the message and turns her around, him being above her. Their eyes lock on to one another, with Negi seeing the love that shines in her eyes for him. "I'll be careful, ok?" Negi told her and Nodoka nods in acceptance.

Nodoka closes her eyes and leaves her mouth partially open, with Negi getting her message. Negi can't help but notice her cute and loving lips eagerly waiting his. He slowly goes down to her, their lips meeting touch another then becoming a full-on contact. Negi stuck out his tongue, wanting to get in and Nodoka happily welcomes it. Negi has been getting good when it comes to kissing, for he knows he felt his first kiss when he is 9 ¾. Negi's left hand holds her right hand and Nodoka's left hand hold him lovingly to deepen the kiss. Later her left hand guides his right to her small breast, making her moan in the kiss. Negi's hand gently caressed her breast from her clothings, and Nodoka felt her clothes are in the way.

They broke apart minutes later, with their hands still the way they are. He then kissed to her neck, Nodoka mews from his touches. His hands then travel down to her slender thighs, getting into her skirt and begin to move up, pulling it. "May I?" Negi asking her, waiting for permission like the gentleman he is. "Yes, please." Nodoka replied, though feeling a slight shyness coming up. His hands slowly goes up to lift her dress from her; Nodoka motions herself to make it easy for him to slip it pass her. In just a couple of seconds, Negi takes her dress off her and tosses it to the side of his bed. Nodoka is left in only her white, slightly pink panties. Negi stares down at her delicate being, with Nodoka's cheeks burning from his gaze, giving her a very cute expression.

Negi took a moment to caress her thighs, making her mews audible. He then took off his shirt, feeling his upper body getting hot from this. Nodoka stares at his well-built chest, with scars as sort of tattoos of honor that prove his warrior and the essence of what makes a man within the teen mage. To make it fair, Negi's hands goes to her back and tries to remove her bra. Seeing he has a hard time, she helps him in that. "Let me do it for you." Nodoka decides to help her beloved master the trouble of doing it. She sat up and unclasps it then begins to remove it, but she feels a little hesitant at this. Negi's hands now help her in that as they take away her garment and gently tossed it to the floor, at the base of the bed, just in case her shyness slows things down.

Nodoka's cheeks flared into deep red but made no actions to cover herself as Negi gazed down at her exposed chest. There's nothing but to in a way submit to his touch; his gaze gave an invisible spell that holds her and makes her give in to his will. Negi's eyes are fixed onto Nodoka's less than average sized breasts; they're growing little for the past few years. Even with her mind reading skills as part of her pactio, she doesn't know what Negi is currently thinking. A little uncertainty sets in; 'Master Negi has been with the girls with bigger breasts...does he not like what he saw...?' Nodoka pondered in her thoughts. "Nodoka." he suddenly called gently. "Y-Yes?" Nodoka turned to face her crush nervously. "You look beautiful and cute." Negi said with honesty.

What he said made Nodoka blush a deeper red shade. "Am I? I'm not like some of the others..." Nodoka told him. "You are. All the girls are beautiful in their way. Believe me from what I said." Negi reassures her. His words touched deep into Nodoka's heart and felt like Negi has delivered her a lot of happiness straight to her heart. Nodoka wrapped her arms around him, smiling at him brightly, silently saying she's thankful. "Negi, please...make love to me..." Nodoka pleaded, feeling a little brave. Negi knew that few girls such as Ayaka and Konoka had either asked or told him this before, and a time that Evangeline seductively forced him into this mature love ritual, and knew where this is heading. Unwilling to disappoint a girl, he complies to her. "Very well, but we'll do it safely." Negi said the term and Nodoka agreed without further ado.

Negi has his arms around her then go down to take her lips, with Nodoka gladly responds to his kiss. Their bare chests and torsos press against another, feeling this great loving warmth. Nodoka presses her chest more into hard chest, making her own breasts be sandwiched and her hardened nipples to be in contact against his skin. Nodoka's right hand combs his hair while her left roams at his back, feeling a few scars she touches. They have a tongue contest, but his own tongue overpowers her and Nodoka lets Negi's tongue dominate her mouth. She opens her mouth a little wider, wanting to taste him as much as possible. Together they trade each other's spit and she can't get enough of kissing him. 'Kissing Negi is a great experience...' Nodoka thought. It was after all Yue and Haruna encouraging her to do this, but she'll just put them at the back of her mind and think only of Negi for the moment. What currently matters more than anything is that she's with Negi, together making love.

They have to break the kiss minutes later, Nodoka still holding on to Negi lovingly. The mage kissed his way down to her smooth neck, the ministra giving him more access as she mews cutely from his actions. He goes lower until he reaches her chest and gently gropes her mound with his right hand. "A-ah!" Nodoka cried out pleasurably from his touch, feeling a different kind of ecstatic sensation coursing through her. Negi then adds his left hand to her right breast, doubling the pleasure given to his ministra. Nodoka shivered in pleasure, all the while making those sweet noises as Negi continues fondling with her mounds.

Negi soon ceased his actions and give her a breather. Nodoka breathes heavily and insist to her master to keep going. The prodigy then lowers his head to her mounds and takes the right breast into his mouth. "Negi..." she moaned into the air and put both of her arms around his neck. He fondles and does circles with her breast while he kisses, licks and sucks the other. He switches to the other mound and applies the same action. His sucking, licking and massaging grew a bit forceful at her hardened nipples. Nodoka can only hold her heroic wizard as she threw her head back into the pillows and continually moan into the romantic air while cradling his head.

One of Negi's hands goes down to her thighs, caress it for a few seconds, then reaches to her panties and can feel it's wet. Negi touches and rubs against her damp panties, making Nodoka moan loud from his touches. Negi began to press more into her womanhood and he could then hear her breath quickening and her gasps. He shifts himself to her left side to maintain a proper place for his next move, then goes back to kiss her, still rubbing her delicate area from her dampening panties. Her arms tried to pull Negi closer to her upper body, to deepen the kiss and open her legs slightly wider for his hand. Nodoka moaned over and over within his kiss, feeling pleasure from his action to her. Negi's fingers attempt to enter her folds, making Nodoka moaned loudly even into his mouth.

Running out of air, Negi then breaks the kiss and stops his playing of her folds. Nodoka felt her womanhood now desperate, wanting more of him but she remains patient under him. Negi's hands then goes down to her panties and pull them down, with Nodoka not wanting to stop him, just letting him do as he wishes. With the moon's light emanating from his window, he can see her full naked angelic body. Nodoka blushes grew deeper reddish shades now that she's completely nude in the full front view of the one she loves. Negi felt a little strain from down under and promptly takes down his pants, leaving himself in just his boxers. He then brought his face to hers, making the naked Nodoka turn to see eye to eye with her mage.

As silence fills the atmosphere, Negi readies to shatter it as his one of his hands goes down and rubs it in deep between her hips. "Negi!" Nodoka cried out loud, feeling his hand now playing at her exposed vagina. She moaned loud as he strokes then inserts two fingers in her damped folds. Negi continues to finger her for a while, seeing her writhing under him. In the middle giving her ecstasy, he suddenly pulled out, making Nodoka have a little and quiet whine of protest. He notices her hands soak from her juices that seeps out from her womanhood. He licks his hand and tastes her juices; seems that each girl has their own sweet nectar.

Knowing what to do next based from his past experiences on this with his other girls, Negi goes down towards her lower area, down to between her hips. "May I Nodoka? I promise I'll be careful." Negi notifies her. "...Yes Negi, you may." Nodoka replied, preparing himself for whatever he'll be doing next. Given permission and letting her know, Negi licks her womanhood; Nodoka moaned loud and shuddered under her master. He then puts his tongue inside her canal and Nodoka continues to make those sweet noises. The warmth and feel of his tongue inside made her feel good; Nodoka's hands pull on her crush's neck and pushes her hips against him, unconsciously or instinctively pressing more of herself into him. Her head sunk into the pillows and moan his name over and over while ecstasy courses through her.

Negi carefully sucks on her delicate insides, all the while hearing more of Nodoka's moans and callings of his name. Then his right hand went to enclose and touch her breasts again, attempting to double the pleasure; this having been tried once on Evangeline as she made him do it and then one time on Konoka. "Negi!" she screamed, feeling powerless towards his efforts. Having tasted her leaking juices, he can't let her reach her peak yet as he's unwilling to push her this much. It all lasted only in 3 minutes. He goes back up to her, Nodoka feeling disappointed to not hit her climax, yet she knows the time will come. Negi puts his lips back to hers and Nodoka obviously returns the kiss. Shortly later he breaks it and looks down at her. He knows Nodoka wants to reach that great high, to be on cloud 9, and that's what he'll do next.

Nodoka in the meantime, the heavy wanting feeling is becoming large of a matter to handle; she wants him so bad. She cupped his cheeks and looks deep into his eyes with love. "Nodoka you ready for this? It'll hurt." Negi told her, evident he's going to get in her. "I am Negi. I have been a strong girl." Nodoka answered resolutely. Indeed she has been becoming strong and mature as time passes, but she's still the Nodoka he knows. Negi sits up and takes down his boxers, his remaining garment been put at the side of his bed so he knows where it would be and pick it later. Nodoka sees his big manhood and blushes deeply, becoming slightly scared and uncertain. Never before had a male done this to her, but soon forgets it because this man is no other than Negi. 'Never thought I let a male do this...but as long as it's Negi, all is fine. Only Negi will do this...' she said to herself in her thoughts.

The moon's rays light the room and them; seeing the brilliance of their bodies. They look at one another, blushing as they're getting prepared. Negi goes down to her, looking closer at her eyes. "Here I go." he said to her. Nodoka steels herself for his coming in her. Negi positions himself at her entrance and moves in slowly, his tip splits the nether lips apart, causing her to moan at the sensation. His past experience made it familiar to him and knows to tread with ease and care. Going in, he felt her virgin barrier and stopped. He looked down at Nodoka, and she nodded with finality. He pulled back and with a single thrust, he broke the hymen, and took her virginity Nodoka let out a scream as she felt the sharp painful sensation. She's in some agony, so Negi chants a spell to nullify the pain. He stays still as he probably felt that although he numbs the pain, her insides aren't that ready.

A few minutes passed and Negi feels ready to go. He removes the chant, thinking it'll be like an anesthesia; she won't feel the pleasure he's giving her. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes sensei, the pain is gone and I feel ready." she replied. Negi moved forward inside her and Nodoka felt a pleasing sensation. Negi moved in again and Nodoka felt a heavenly feeling filling her. Negi moved once more and invoked a moan from her mouth. Negi move slowly, thrusting in and out of her sheath gently as he held her and she clung to him with her arms loop around his back. Nodoka keeps on moaning from the great feel of him going in her, filling her with this great pleasurable feeling and happiness. The delicious heat feels so great for the mage and his ministra, and both were getting more and more aroused and the pleasure mounting as the minutes pass.

Minutes pass and Negi picks up speed and momentum. "Negi, please go fast..." Nodoka pleaded and Negi obeyed her. She then moan and scream altogether, sometimes screaming his name as he pumps into her with fast and powerful movements. Negi made his deep moans and grunts, feeling her tender and tight walls massaging his manhood's tip at the inside, and it felt good just like it always has been. He's also able to keep on hitting their g-spot, something that'll give any girl intense and perhaps pure pleasure. Negi had gone in few of his girls' womanhoods, and it could feel the same, but the pleasure is something that of what's been sought and enjoyed like a main event of sorts.

Seeing that his ministra is in euphoria, Negi keeps on pumping as hard and precisely as he could, Nodoka wraps her legs on his waist and pull him in, meeting his thrust. Nodoka began to pull him hard; her legs wrapped tight and her arms holding to him dearly and pressing her body against his as much as she could, wanting to feel her master. Her eyes lock with his eyes as they make love.

Nodoka's sweet cries encourage Negi to go onwards and she begged for him to go faster; Negi puts in everything he can to give her what she wanted. Soon Negi goes down slightly to capture her lips once more, with their spit going into each others' mouths. Nodoka felt like she's in heaven and enjoys what Negi is giving her; she couldn't have anymore been in a euphoric state than making love with Negi.

Many long minutes of powerfully and skillfully bucking in her warm and wet core while kissing each other had passed. Negi leaves her mouth to catch some air and his hands put both her hands above her head as they're climbing towards the peak of their release. His penis soaked with her fluids enabled him to have a smooth ride. Nodoka is lost in the state of euphoria, never before felt in her life. Her moans and screams grew loud as her legs make him go deeper. Negi also moans and grunts, the sound of his voice labored.

With her arms left above her head, she lays fully helpless and open before her young mage. Her hands grip the pillows tight as her body is being rocked by pleasure at each thrust; at times her hands press against the wall behind the bed to push against him. Nodoka could now not keep up with Negi's quick and powerful pace. The prodigy holds on to her shoulders with both of his hands, keeping up the force and anticipate the coming climax.

Negi can now feel he's reaching the peak and is on the verge and releasing in her. With Nodoka's legs tight on him, he couldn't escape; Nodoka wants him to put it all on her. She's close to her peak as well and is still enjoying every moment as the inevitable climax gets closer. Then it happened as her walls clamp down on him; her legs tighten around him as they climaxed and Negi is unable to pull out in the slightest as he's left to ejaculate in her. At the same time, she spills her juices on him, soaking the bed sheets.

"Nodoka!" he grunted in a bit of a deep voice.  
"SENSEI!" she screamed like never before in her life.

After recovering their energy from that fun release, Negi fell down to her chest with Nodoka cradling him lovingly. Their bodies are laden with sweat from the heat even though it is a cool night. "Nodoka are you fine?" the mage asked her. "Yes I am sensei." she answered gently, still recovering her breath. Nodoka loved this experience and perhaps she can have another; she still feels to prove her love to him. "Negi, is it alright to do this just one more?" Nodoka asks to her young hero. Negi knew his girls would ask for this, doing this twice or thrice in one night. Plus he's likes this great natural high that's very better than any drug. "Alright, if you wish so." Negi said and Nodoka smiled.

In a somewhat daring move, Nodoka turned to let herself be on top this time, though she's still feeling under his will. She wants to also give pleasure to Negi. With Nodoka on top, she's free to do what she felt towards him. She can somewhat hear Haruna's voice inside her mind. 'Now's your chance Nodoka, show him how you really feel, and never hold back', her friend's voice inside encourages to her and Nodoka feels confident. She feels a bit hesitant and embarrassed as she's new at this and does what she can based on her instincts. She experimented pushing down against his hips and that ecstatic feeling comes back to surge through her. Negi grunted a bit as he felt his tip grinded by and against her inner walls.

Nodoka then gyrate her hips around and against his hips and she enjoys this heated sensation. With her still lying above him, she lies down to his chest, wanting to press her upper body and breasts against it. Her hands went to loop around him, holding him close like a precious treasure. With her this close to him, Negi can hear her loud moans and have a little hearing problem from that. Even though she didn't activate her pactio, Nodoka knew she won't scream much into his ear; harming him is certainly what she'd never do. Negi thrust back up at her and the two of them pushing against one another. Nodoka moans loud in utmost ecstasy and enjoyment as he again hits her g-spot.

It's now Negi's turn to be rocked by pleasure, although Nodoka is still trying her best at it. She's truly doing what she can to give him this great feeling, her instincts driving her. For her, this is the only male she'll ever make love to. Nodoka is giving herself to him, to consummate her love to him like the few other girls did just for him to reach the level of being a man. He thrust hard up to her, wanting to reach her pleasure point and hearing her sweet moans and cries. Nodoka presses her body hard down at him in a kind response.

Negi then sat up and wants to help take this to the other level so Nodoka can do this and give the two lovers more of this heated love session. Her legs were at his back as her knees point up, like sitting with the knees and legs in front, and use the knee like a lock. Her arms vice round his neck as she enthusiastically takes this ride, eager to feel more. His hands go to her hips and he began to bounce the ministra on his manhood.

The master and his ministra rock each other with pleasure; both are pushing against each other and able to move together in harmony. Both are driven by the very essence of each other, thrusting in each other again and again. His manhood still soaked from her ever wet womanhood, he's still able to go smooth and Nodoka to go smooth into him as well. Nodoka's moans and cries increase in volume as Negi went deeper into her warm core. Nodoka threw back her head and moan loud as she holds on to his neck.

With Nodoka sitting at his hips, Negi is at her chest level, her putting his face in front of her breasts. He then licks and sucks on one like before while focusing on his thrust in her. She closes her eyes and her thoughts are only filled with Negi.  
'Oh sensei...Negi...Negi...I love you so much Negi...' her thoughts think from the wild pleasure they're in. She presses forward her chest to him, giving Negi more of her. A little later, Negi halts his fun on her right breast, one of his hands goes to her neck, pulls her head down to devour her lips once more. Nodoka fervently returns the favor to him.

He then pulls himself from her lips, putting his focus to thrust in her. Negi continues to skillfully buck precisely into her moistened core, putting power in his mighty thrusts. "Ah! Negi! Ah! Oh sensei! I love you! I love you!" Nodoka cried out along with her loud and incoherent moans and screams. "Nodoka..." Negi also holds Nodoka tightly, him also experiencing the love she gives. He also kisses and suck at the pulse of her exposed neck area.  
Right then, Nodoka rotated her hips in a clockwise direction, then switch to thrusting back and forth, then repeats. She's giving all she can to make him pull him deep as much as possible. The searing pleasure keeps rising and Nodoka feels she's in absolute heaven.

As they're lost in their enjoyable love making, the pressure within begins to reach very high and no longer be contained. Nodoka tightens her legs around him, her knees pressing near his shoulder blades and further pushes hard against his hips. Negi holds her as tight as he could as they're nearing the breaking point. Her walls clamped down at his manhood as he pumped in her, making it a tight passage as they'll cum soon. With a last thrust, they explode their fluids into each other.

"NODOKA!"  
"NEGIIIIII!"

His fluids went up to her passage and hers drenches his hips and the sheets. They held each other tight as they climax, their bodies pressed hard like before. After experiencing that blissful release again, their inner bodies then become calm. Nodoka stays still with her eyes closed, her still holding him dearly, relishing the moment being with Negi and feeling him. They still hold each as they're catching their breath. After a while they look into each others' eyes. "You alright Nodoka after all that?" he asked, his voice a little labored. "Yes I am. That was great Negi, I enjoyed it." she answered, her sweet tone still there. Nodoka moved forward her head, catching his lips once again as she enjoys kissing him. Their tongues dance and they spill their drool to one another.

Their kiss was passionate at first, then grew hungry and Negi going a little aggressive, with Nodoka unable to keep up at his pace. A little later, exhaustion catches up with them and they fell to the bed, still kissing. They kiss for a few minutes before running out of air and being very spent. Negi tries to pull away, but Nodoka's legs still kept him inside her. "Negi, if you don't mind, please let's sleep this." Nodoka pleaded, her tone has a hint of shyness. "Alright then." Negi complied. He lies down with Nodoka on top of him. She lay down at his chest and cuddles against him with a broad smile, happy and satisfied; also happy of being able to be with the one she loves deeply. She just loves the warmth and feel of her beloved master. She caresses one of the scars around, vainly trying to heal them.

"I love you Negi." Nodoka said sweetly, with deep honesty in it. "I love you too Nodoka." Negi said; he loves her and the other girls. They embrace one another as they ready to go in slumber. Negi brought up the blankets as it is a cool night. She sleeps comfortably with Negi, the only male she's comfortable to sleep with, and perhaps also, make love with. One of their hands holds one another's hands while their free hands hold each other. Negi's right hand goes around her as if to protect her while Nodoka embraces him dearly. Tonight has been a great experience for both magister and his ministra. Now exhausted and satisfied, they sleep together serenely, ready for another day in the lives they're having.

Perhaps consummating her love to him is the best experience she ever had. Nodoka will thank Yue and Haruna in the following morning for this, for she had finally done it and perhaps become a woman herself. She knows the other girls would try this on him, especially Yue and Haruna, but it hardly matters. What matters more is that Negi loves everyone, including her and she stays by his side. That's all she needed, and that's fairly enough.

**END**

* * *

_Well hopefully you get to enjoy this one and perhaps it might be better than my first NegixNodoka lemon. I'll do another Negima fic soon, and this will be a surprise and the tip is it's something that's very against the usual and getting-to-be-trendy KonoSetsu shipment; other authors at least got to learn not to always to a KonoSetsu and try others that Negi could be with. Don't flame me for this please, I done what I could._

_See you all later as I rest my mind and gather ideas for my next Negima fic. Bye for now!_


End file.
